Truth Be Told
by Murakami no Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to Masks Not Worn: Harry has returned to his thrid year of Hogwarts. But danger lurks around every corner and in every… shadow?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truth Be Told Sequel to Masks Not Worn

Rating: M

Warning: Mentions of rape, violence, possibly gore and possibly sexual content in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the mentioned shows, anime, or manga in this story, I probably don t even own the complete plot line. If there is anything that resembles some one else s work I apologize now and it wasn t intentional.

AN: Some Japanese sentences might not be completely correct, I'm not exactly sure how to form proper sentences but it should be roughly close to what I want... hopefully, some sentences are strait from my dictionary so they should be correct.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed in number 4 Privet Drive, with nothing on but the blanket that covered him. If you could call a mattress with springs showing a bed or the itchy, hole ridden, filth a blanket. He held the box Professor Hatake had given him above his head, tracing the Japanese characters carved into the darkly lacquered wood. His Uncle had just finished doing something very few would do to another person, let alone a relative. The bruises on his arms and shoulders made it hard to hold the box up much longer so he let his arms fall onto the bed. He shifted his hip, it was stiff from the abuse he had just been through, but not nearly as bad as his spine and just below his tail bone.

Every thing hurt, from head to toe, he lay there staring at the ceiling, his face void of expression. He wondered if he should use the box, it had only been a week since he parted ways from the ninja. Harry had half expected this to happen, he was getting up there in age for his Uncle to pull something like this, so why contemplate running away now that the damage had already been done? This wasn't even the worst his Uncle had done to him, broken bones hurt worse physically. This though left him feeling dirty, not in a 'I can clean it off in the shower' way, but like a dropped piece of cake that no one would want any more despite how sweet and innocent it looked, not matter how much you washed it, it would never be the same. Even that wasn't the worst of the mental trauma, it was the fact his Uncle said he'd been asking for it like a whore and that he was going to enjoy it, which to a physical extent he did after the first little bit. Uncle Vernon wasn't gentle by any stretch, but he did have enough sense to use an oil of some sort to prepare Harry so it wouldn't end up ripping anything and potentially kill him.

No, that settled his mind, it was too early, plus Aunt Marge was coming and Harry doubted Uncle Vernon got another chance for a very long while. Harry sat up, wincing as his did, it was late out, Aunt Petunia and Dudley due back from shopping for new clothes, they wanted to look their best for their favorite Aunt Marge. Harry slid his legs into his pants, the zipper was acting up from being ripped open too harshly, but after a short struggle he managed to get it to close. He attached his ninja pouch to his waist band, his kunai holster to his thigh, then hid senbon in various places and a kunai in his sleeve. He had managed to sneak his ninja gear to his room, mostly because it was hidden on him and not in his trunk when they returned from Platform 9 3/4.

By the time he was finished dressing the headlights of the car streamed in from the driveway. He made his way down stairs with out being called, helping Aunt Petunia carry in the bags and bags of clothes while Dudley ran to his room, to play some new game he had gotten. It didn't bother Harry, he just hoped Aunt Petunia was in a good mood and would send him to his room for the rest of the night once she was done with him. To his relief she did, saying that he was to be up before four to clean the kitchen and that he had better be quiet about it. He made his way to his room, changing into his ninja clothes, opening his window and jumping down into the bushes, landing soundlessly on the ground out side.

He reached the park moving at a quick pace, he was a little slower then normal because of his injuries, but they didn't hurt enough to take away his practice time. This would more then likely be the last night he could sneak out until Aunt Marge left. Uncle Vernon graciously gave her his room after all. He was going to be locked in he cupboard under the stairs and with out magic he couldn't escape from the room even if he wanted to. With that note he let out a sigh, he sat down on one of the swings leaning back slightly looking up at the sky. It was going to be a very long summer vacation.

Harry, still looking up at the stars let his kunai drop into his hand and stopped short of where some one's neck would be on the swing next to him. He tilted his head and gaze at who ever was on the sharp end of his blade, only to find no one there. Harry looked at the spot in confusion, he could have sworn there was some one there a moment ago, was he finally loosing his mind? The swing next to his didn't so much as flutter, there was no breeze and he wasn't moving enough on his to jostle the whole structure. Odd, maybe he was loosing his mind, he went to tilt back again only to come face to face with an odd looking creature, it looked like an over grown, bluish green, narrow, red eyed, house elf. It reeked of something Harry couldn't quite identify and was drooling down on him in long hungry strindles.

Harry made sure not to look it in the eye, what ever it was, though he never took his eyes from it as he slowly stood and backed away from the swing. He stepped from the wood chipped area over the rail road tie onto the grass, this seemed to be what set off the creature as it lunged at Harry. Harry rolled to the side, dodging a swipe at his head, the creature turned to him with a second attack almost too fast for Harry to block. His kunai stabbed into the palm of the creature before it even register to Harry his hand had blocked the move, no sooner had it registered that he had blocked the attack was he swatted away angrily by the creature's other hand.

With a grunt of wind being knocked out of him, Harry hit the ground with a thump. His already sore spine and tail bone shot up with a stinging, throbbing, pain that seemed to settle behind his eyes. Harry was sure he was loosing his vision as a black dot blocked some of his view of the creature. Harry blinked, the black dot took on a more human shape as his eyes refocused, it was just standing there and the creature looked frightened.

"Nan desu ka, Yusuke?" (What is it, Yusuke?) The figure said, not that Harry understood, it didn't say anything for a long moment. "Hai, watashi wa owaru, kantan deshita." (Yes, I am finished, it was easy.) They said, the creature began spraying purple blood and crumpled to the ground in several pieces, the figure then turned to look at Harry. Harry stood, never taking his eyes from the short person before him, it was hard to tell if he was a man or a teen his age.

"Onamae wa nan desu ka?" (What is your name?) They asked, Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Gomen asai, wakarimasen. Eigo wo hanashimasu ka?" (I am very sorry, I don't understand. Do you speak English?) Harry asked, thanking Merlin that Naruto had taught him this line, it might save him some trouble if he ever did visit the ninja world.

"What is your name?" The stotic voice repeated, it reminded him a lot of how Itachi spoke.

"Harry, you are?" Harry asked, the guy didn't jump for joy at his name so that ruled out fan, but what about enemy?

"Hei, that's all you need to know for now." Hei said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, talk about ice king, though Hei was quite the opposite of that, fire to be exact, but how could our young Boy-Who-Lived know that?

Harry kept a close eye on the man before him, keeping his senses open to the area around him, he dare not drop his guard with a potential threat around and this threat seemed to be waiting for someone or something. It unnerved him how he hadn't seen Hei draw the sword attached to his belt, which is what Harry was sure cut the demon up, so if he had any chance of surviving an attack he would have to play close attention. The thought brought up his next question. What was that thing? A magical creature? Why did Hei stop it? Did he save him, or was it some plot to have Harry lower his guard so he could kill him too? Harry mentally shook his head of the questions, he would find out in time, no sense letting them clog up his attention now.

Two figures down the street from the park came running up to them. One was tall with vibrant red hair, it was almost the color of crayon red instead of the Wesley Tall Tale reddish orange and eyes as green as his. The next was average height, with black hair slicked back, he looked much like what a greaser was depicted in American movies, a bit of a thug who was good deep down. The last DiD look like he belonged in the Wesley family. He was tall, muscular, reddish orange hair, blue eyes and had freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks, he's what Harry would picture Ron growing up to look like. Strangely, the only one who looked Japanese was the short one and the one who looked like a greaser, though all of them were currently carrying on a conversation in fluent Japanese.

"Excuse me, but if you're not going to attack me... could you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked, they paused in talking and the one with green eyes to match him smiled at him before speaking.

"I'm sorry, we were discussing how best to go about this situation... it's not often some one runs into something like this and..."

"Survives?" Harry supplied with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, you don't seem that shocked." The greaser stated, putting one hand on his hip and tilting his head as if inspecting Harry.

"Cause I'm not, shaken up from getting attacked so suddenly maybe, but no over grown garden gnome is going 'shock' me. I'm more curious why it did and how, Hei I believe it was, sliced and diced it so quickly." Harry said, pushing up his glasses but not taking his eyes from them.

"Well, you see..." The green eyed boy started, the greaser put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look kid, it's better if you don't know. Pretend like this didn't happen, run on home and avoid sneaking out alone at night, okay?" The greaser said. Harry studied them for a minute before walking around them, never turning his back to them as he did.

"What ever." Harry said, after he was a few good paces away from them he turned and started making a hasty retreat to the Dursley's, when he thought he was out of ear shot he mumbled. "When am I ever that lucky?" Harry was about to reach the beginning of the buildings when something to his left caught his eye, he froze in his tracks, listening. Ever so slowly his hands formed the seals to the only jutsu he had mastered so far.

Hei watched as the boy moved around them. If he was his student he would have been proud, not for a second did the boy drop his guard, even when they proved not to be hostile toward him. He caught the comment the boy made when he thought they wouldn't hear, he knew Kurama and Yusuke would have heard. What was it supposed to mean? Had the boy been attacked by a demon before? He certainly hadn't been doing too bad before Hei showed up, nothing spectacular but he knew the basics of how to fight.

The air became tense, he knew the other Spirit Detectives felt it. Another monster was close to the boy, they wouldn't get there in time to keep it from getting the boy and if they moved it would strike. Yusuke was muttering under his breath for the boy to keep going, probably thinking if there was enough distance between the boy and the monster one of them could get it before it got the boy. Yusuke growled when the boy stopped, seeming to notice the thing. What happened next had all of them surprised, the boy's Ki flared, concentrating in his lungs and his right hand.

"Kyaton: Kyaton no jutsu!" The boy shouted just as the monster lunged, swiftly the boy faced the monster, his pointer finger and thumb making a circle with his other three fingers flared out, he inhaled deeply them spat, yes, spat fire turning the demon into a smoldering pile of flesh. The demon twitched, the boy quickly slit it's throat with a weapon that came from Kami knows where then snapped it's neck. 'Thorough, but effective.' Hei mused as the others cringed.

"Yes! Thank you Professor Itachi!" Harry whooped, it was the first time he had gone full scale with the jutsu. The scroll that Itachi had given him self translated as he held it, it was amazing some of the jutsu in the scroll. It also instructed him to wait to open the other one, that he would know when he was ready to open it. He quickly finished off his 'apponite', wasting no time as it twitched, chances were burning it hadn't killed it. One he was done the body liquefied into a puddle of gurgling, purple and black goo then vanished after a few seconds. He chanced a glance back at the group from before and they were staring at him dumb founded, he took that chance to take off running, not wanting to waste the opening to escape.

Harry rounded a corner pausing long enough to create a couple clones, they weren't perfect, mirror images, how to fix that Harry had no clue, but in the dark it shouldn't matter. The two clones took off in opposite directions of him as he took off toward the Dursley's slowly and against shadows so he wasn't seen. As he hoped when they rounded the corner they didn't see him, but did see one of his clones, they followed it.

Once Harry was in the sight of the Dursley's, the clone that hadn't been followed vanished, telling him that they hadn't even found that one. Then almost simultaneously the second one dispelled, they had backed the clone up in an alley and asked it a bunch of questions. How he did that, why the monster had been after him, ect. The clone then had run up the wall, done a back flip then landed on the other side of them, rounded the corner and dispelled before they could follow. Harry chuckled at that, they were probably trying to figure out where he went so fast.

He sobered as he began to scale the side of the Dursley house, Hei knew his first name, if they really wanted too they could search for him. Not that his relatives would claim he lived with them though, so he was good, unless one or all of them were wizards, then they would know he was Harry Potter and it wouldn't be too hard for them to find him when he returned to the magical world. Harry slid into his room silently and shut the window, with a sigh he curled up on his bed after checking his room to be sure nothing had snuck in.

Hei scowled at the spot the boy had vanished, he knew the boy wasn't that fast, there was no way he could have vanished like that. So how had he done it? Jumping up to the roof tops he peered out over the area, not too far away there was houses that all looked identical but apart from that there was nothing that stood out. He jumped back down to Yusuke arguing with the giant knuckle head.

"Come on Kuwabara, can't you get anything?" Yusuke asked.

"Sorry man, but for a little bit I thought I sensed more then one of him then nothing, they all vanished like they never existed in the first place." Kuwabara said.

"Hey Hei, you got to him first, did he seem odd or anything like that to you?" Yusuke asked turning to the fire Koorime.

"No, he said his name is Harry. He showed signs of being taught basic martial arts but it was nothing spectacular, possibly at your level when we first met, little weaker and less focused." Hei said in his usual 'I could careless' tone, though they all know the boy had peeked his interests as well.

"I see. But that fire thing he did, he said Fire Ball jutsu, what's odd is that's Japanese. Did he speak Japanese?" Yusuke asked Hei.

"No, but he did know enough to say he didn't understand and ask if I knew English, so it's safe to assume he either has studied it some or has been in contact with some one who speaks Japanese. I suggest we track his sent, it's going to rain soon." Hei said, he began walking back to the little park they had come from.

"Hei's right, we shouldn't waste time fighting." Kurama said, following the fire Koorime.

It took a little more effort to pick up the Harry's sent then they thought it would take, it was nearing five o'clock by the time they narrowed it down to one of the houses, a cold, drizzle had started not too long before they had found it. There was a light on in the down stairs toward the back of the house, as they peered in through the window they could clearly see it was a kitchen. Harry was finishing up mopping the floor with an old wash cloth, odd way to do it as ningen (humans) had mops and other things. The boy stood and stretched, they could practically hear the bones popping in their joints as the he set to work putting pots and pans on the stove to cook what they assumed would be breakfast.

"Strange. Why is he cooking and so early? He can't be much older then eleven or twelve." Kurama pointed out, his thoughts mirroring Hei's.

"I don't know, maybe the kid likes to play house or something, stupid if you ask me. Why the hell did the talking baby send us here again? We're not even Spirit Detectives anymore." Yusuke said. Harry burned his finger on the handle of a skillet as he took the hash out of the pan, but other wise continued on with what he was doing.

"He said it involved an escaped convict, loyal to some nut job who terrorized London twelve years ago. Even humans are on the look out for him, haven't you watched the news lately Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, look the others in the house are getting up." Yusuke said, shushing Kuwabara, their gazes locked onto the two walrus size men... er, one of them looked like it might be a kid. Yusuke covered his eyes dramatically as the woman of the house walked into the kitchen. "Shit, I think my eyes were burned out, talk about fugly. What was her mother? A horse?" Yusuke muttered uncovering his eyes.

Harry had finished what looked like a delicious meal, the walrus of a man sat at the table with a paper and a mug of coffee. The horse like woman took one look at the sausage and hash, turn her nose up then dumped it in the trash bin, not bothering to try it. Wordlessly Harry set to work re-fixing the meal, the woman towering over him as he worked. He made more mistakes hurting him self under her watch, then he ended up dropping a spatula of hash on the floor. The woman ripped the spatula from Harry's hand and hit him several times with it, then scream something at him that sounded like 'you burnt it' along with 'why we ever' something or another, they couldn't make out everything she said through the walls.

Finally the sun was coming up enough that if they didn't go now they'd be spotted. Hei, Kurama and Yusuke vanished in a blur, Kuwabara being slow and uncoordinated then them lumbered after them at a fairly normal human pace. They returned to the hotel they had rented not too far from the area, it was rather nice, but nothing super fancy, none of them except maybe Kurama felt comfortable in a place like that. Not that Hei cared, he always slept in a tree or a window sill, being indoors was too stuffy for his taste, he liked fresh air.

"Fuck that shit, that bitch is worse then Genkai, at least Genkai had a half good reason for smacking me one and I could take it. Some one needs to take them down a peg or ten, the two whales just sat there while she did it!" Yusuke fumed, pacing a hole in the maroon colored carpet.

"I know, that hash looked perfect as far as I could tell. I'm not Ramsey`, but the kid had pretty good kitchen skills until she walked in. I couldn t tell but I think the mini wale was whining about being hungry." Kuwabara said, plucking a pop from the refrigerator and tossing it to Yusuke, who caught it and sat down.

"We need to stay focused on the mission." Hei said, Yusuke and Kuwabara leveled glares at him and ground their fists into their palms threateningly.

"Hei's right, having to do some chores and getting smacked a little with a spatula isn't going to kill the boy, no matter how wrong it is." Kurama quickly added with a sweat drop. Sighing in defeat Kuwabara and Yusuke hung their heads.

"I just wish there was something we could do for him. Who knows he might be connected to this whole mess. It sure seemed like those demons were after him. Any one have an idea who would be sending them." Yusuke asked. "Besides our convict I mean." He added after a look from Hei that said 'isn't it obvious'.

"Why do you ask besides the convict? Who else would?" Kurama asked, sitting down in a chair and crossing his legs primly, yeah, he defiantly belonged in a fancy hotel.

"Because, it's not likely he'd be able to round up demons this quickly after escaping, he's only been out about two weeks or so." Yusuke said, strangely wise, being ruler to a third of Makai had done wonders for his logic skills.

"Yusuke's right for once, I doubt he would of had the time or money to do it. The report did say that his location is constantly changing and they can't get a specific lock on him, none of the areas he had stopped until now were known to have any amount of demonic activity." Hei said in a bored tone. Every one turned to look at him, but shook it off as they continued.

"Well this sucks, who else could be sending the demons? Was the convict in league with anyone else? Maybe he's getting help?" Yusuke asked, putting his hand on his chin in thought, trying to remember if it was mentioned in briefing.

"No, not that we know of." Kurama said. "Koenma didn't know much about this convict until he appeared on the news, though he said it had something to do with a killing thirteen years ago, the convict killed thirteen people before being taken in." Kurama explained, only making Yusuke concentrate harder, as if he could make the answer magically appear out of thin air.

"What ever, we're getting no where with this, I'm leaving." Hei said walking out of the room and into Kurama's, from there he jumped out the window to find some where suitable to sleep, it smelled like it was going to rain.

* * *

Ryou stood leaning against a sand stone wall as Malik explained that Marik had returned, but that wasn't the worst of the news they had to deliver. Yugi stood wide eyed, Seto Kaiba, was less then thrilled, though his expression was what it always was, questioning why he was here in the first place. Ishizu had a vision, something about a hidden world, and the convict on the news, though she couldn't make out why he was so important, he wasn't the one that worried her the most. In her vision there had been a dark creature, much like a grim, there was a pudgy man that the word traitor came to her mind, but the worst was the shadowy figure. She explained even in the vision she could feel the effects of the creature, that they roamed country sides, searching, sucking even the very happiness from everything it touched.

"That sounds like some of the effects of the shadow realm... just before your soul is..." Ryou said nervously, a shudder creeping up his spine despite the rippling heat of the desert in summer time.

"Exactly, but I for see a chance meeting for you all. This meeting will give you what you need to investigate this problem. Also, brother, fret not, when the time comes, he will make the right choices." Ishizu said to them, she then handed Malik a mini map. "I have discerned that this is where you should go, I'm sure you can find it, Malik." Ishizu said, Malik nodded to her and took the map.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Malik asked taking the map from his sister. Ishizu's gaze landed on Ryou, though she seemed to be staring into the very depths of his soul.

"I would advise returning anything taken with out permission as soon as it is found, young Hikari." Ishizu said, her focus coming back to Ryou ask she spoke. Ryou flushed and searched his pockets, finding a decorative gold dagger, he held it out sheepishly to Ishizu, who shook her head and pointed to a glaring Marik.

"I would appreciate it Tomb Robber if you would refrain from stealing from my host and I." Marik growled, Ryou eeped and hid behind Yugi who wasn't looking much braver.

"I'm s-sorry M-Marik, Bakara s-says he couldn't help him s-self. He also says it's g-good to have you b-back, that it was g-geting boring around t-these idiots- Hey! We are not." Ryou said, he then seemed to space out, everyone assumed he must be having an internal battle with Bakura because they didn't really give it a second thought and moved on to ask Ishizu when they should head out.

"Any time now, it doesn't matter, you have several days to have that chance meeting. Just enjoy your selves." Ishizu said.

"I don't see the point in this. Tell me again why I was brought out here with you split personality freaks?" Kaiba asked, his arms crossed and a glare fixated on them.

"You shall see, Kaiba. I'm sure even you are curious about the escaped convict, surely this matter is causing trouble even in you industrial sales?" Ishizu asked, knowing that people were afraid to come out to play or buy anything because of the lurking threat of the escaped convict.

"What ever, I will be in my room." Kaiba said, he stormed off to his room. Where every one was camped out in the living room Malik had to sacrifice his bedroom for the CEO, he wouldn't have come otherwise.

They decided they were going to explore the tombs in the afternoon, normal tours would be over by then because of the heat, so the delicate tourist could get back to the hotels before they had strokes. Ryou and his friends needn't worry about the heat, most of them were used to it oddly enough. Even though, technically speaking, Malik was the only one to grow up in such a climate, they figured it had something to do with being the bearers of the millennium items and the spirits with in being used to the climate. Besides the temperature inside the tombs once you got far enough in wasn't too bad. It was just that when you came back out it would be the hottest part of the day, and it was a pretty long drive back to the city from there, even with air conditioning in the vehicle the temperature was still to most tourist uncomfortably hot. If they didn't have this chance meeting today they would try during the busy hours tomorrow, Malik wanted them to be able to get a feel for the place with out the distraction of a crowed.

They had drawn straws when it was time to fetch Kaiba, no one really wanting the task of interrupting the CEO's solitude, poor Yugi got the short straw. A few moments later they heard Kaibab s less than thrilled 'What'. Yugi was talking to quietly for them to hear, but what ever he said mollified the CEO's anger enough for him to stride into the sitting room. Yugi followed behind him, almost meek like, Ryou was sort of glad that Yugi wasn't the one who got a spirit like Bakura. Yugi was far more innocent and nice then Ryou ever was, not that he wanted the spirit to be mean to him either. Though over the past year he had grown rather attached to Bakura, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, especially said spirit.

Ryou was rather subdued on the ride there, the heat might not effect them as badly as the tourist, but it was still enough to rob them of any strength they had for arguing. Though Kaiba sat in his seat, arms crossed, the only indication that he might even be slightly uncomfortable was the sweat occasionally trickling down the side of his temple... the stubborn bastard still had his coat on even! At least he was wearing his new white one, Ryou hated to think how hot the dark purple one would have been.

Odeon (I think that is Malik's "older brother" like figure, the one who tattooed him self to show his dedication to Malik...if it's not his name, that's who I'm referring to, I couldn't find his name. -_-) stopped the car not too far form the tombs, you weren't permitted to drive strait up to the entrance of them. Malik, Ryou and Yugi climbed out, grabbing back packs they had brought with them.

"What are those for? We're only going in for a couple of hours." Kaiba asked, though he had what looked like a laptop bag looped around his shoulder and dangling at his side, who knew what was in it.

"Well... we decided nothing ever works out like that for us. So we're bringing emergency supplies just incase, food, extra water, blankets, extra flash light batteries, lighters and walkie talkies each, we also found it's best if we each carry our own incase we get split up... which seems to happen more then it should." Malik explained. "Even a little extra each incase some one looses their pack..." He added, clearly indicating that the extra supplies were also meant for Kaiba because he obviously didn't bring any... or so they thought.

"What ever, you will see your efforts are in vain, what could possibly happen in a tomb? Especially one used for tours?" Kaiba asked, turning and striding across the sad toward to tomb. Maybe he had a point, who knows, but they weren't going to chance it as they shrugged to each other and took off after him.

They were barely inside when they heard voices. That was odd, there weren't any other vehicles out side. They crept down the stairs to the first bend, it was much cooler the further down they went. They followed a few more steps down until the floor leveled out and became more like a hall way, there was almost immediately another bend, but around that one it opened up into a larger chamber. The stands with metal bows of oil had been egnighted, facing the museum part of the the tomb was a crowed, which a good portion of it was occupied by what one would assume was a small horde of red heads. They crept up to the back of the crowed, no one seemed to notice them.

"We have here a perfectly preserved mummy..." A tour guide said, he went on to explain the mummies name and how he had died during the time of the Nameless Pharaoh... That pharaoh's name wasn't missing anymore. It wasn't too long ago that they had defeated Zorc Necrophades, unsealing all the spirits lost memories, namely the Pharaoh's lost name, Atem. Bakura was shocked when he learned the whole truth about what happened, he still refused to openly talk to the Atem, but when he did, his tone held less bitterness.

What happened next came as a bit of a shock even to them. The guide pointed a stick at the mummy, muttering something and the mummy sprang forth from it's confines. There were gasps and giggles, the mummy would pretend to strangle one of the people or pat another friendly on the back. Ryou was not enjoying it near as much and Bakura was whispering for him to let him out so he could banish the stupid corpse to the shadow realm just incase it was dangerous. It seemed the others were thinking it wasn't as funny either because they had switched with their yami's.

No sooner was one of them about to do something did the mummy climb back into it's sarcophagus, with a salute, it was still once more. Ryou was surprised Kaiba hadn't even blinked at the show, though he did seem more tense then usual.

"Stupid parlor tricks." Kaiba said, it wasn't loud enough for every one to hear, but two of the red heads in the back did, they turned and eyed the new comers. As one they moved toward the item bearers, identical grins plastered on their faces.

"Hello, couldn't help over hearing you're not impressed with that bit." One of them said.

"Can't say as we blame you really, if we were going to try to scare a crowed we'd do a more-" The other said, though he wasn't finished the other picked up with out a hitch.

"-thorough job of it. Cheap bit of magic it is re-animating some poor dead bloke, we'd rather set up seemingly deadly traps to scare'em properly." The other said, Bakura took an immediate liking to them and Ryou wasn't sure he liked that...

"I'm Fred and this is Gorge." Fred said, the other shook his head.

"No I'm Fred, you're Gorge, remember?" Gorge said, or was it Fred? Ryou was confused, but he had a feeling that was the point.

"Oh, you're right, dear brother of mine. Too bad it's too hot to wear the sweaters mother made up with our initials on them." Gorge said.

"It's not like we need them, I know perfectly well you re Gred and I'm Forge. Right Gred?" Gorge asked.

"Right Forge!" Ryou couldn't help it, he burst into a near silent fit of laughter, his shoulder shaking, Yugi wasn't doing much better. Malik hand one hand over his mouth and the other over his stomach, a snort or a snicker escaping past his hand every now and then. Ryou managed to compose himself enough to speak, he held out a hand to the one who said he was Fred.

"Ryou Bakura, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, Fred took his hand, shook it and then Gorge did the same. After they all quickly introduced themselves, minus Kaiba who Yugi explained didn't like to talk much, they turned their attention to the crowed once more to find it was time to move to another area.

Bakura had laughed so hard when the two Wesley twins had tried to lock one of their older brothers in the pyramid that Ryou was was even laughing. Ryou, despite the laughter was protesting that they shouldn't do that, thankfully their mother caught them and gave them a good wack on the back of the head. It was when they were on their way to the next pyramid that they were greeted by a tall, frail old looking man, he had half mood spectacles and a crooked nose. The Wesley s all went up to greet the man, Fred and Gorge pulling Yugi and Malik along which inadvertently cause the rest to follow.

"Professor Dumbledore! What brings you all the way to Egypt?" The eldest red headed male, probably the father, greeted, whipping some sweat of his hands and face before shaking the elderly man's hand.

"I've merely come to congratulate you Mr. Wesley, also thought I would drop off the children's letters while I was at it." Dumbledore said, pulling a bundle of letters from inside his, robes? Wasn't it a little hot to be wearing those kind of clothes? If they counted as such.

"Oh thank you Dumbledore dear, you needn't come all the way out here for that." Mrs. Wesley said, the old man just waved her off with a smile.

"This is pure selfishness on my part Mrs. Wesley, I only wished to see the look on your son's face when I give him this..." Dumbledore pulled something else from with in his robes, it was a small gold badge with a P and a H on it, her eyes lit up like the Tokyo night lights as he handed it to the boy the twins had tried locking up.

"Mr. Wesley, I would like to congratulate you on making this year's Head Boy." Dumbledore said, there was a gasp and a squeal of delight from the pudgy Mrs. Wesley. She wrapped her arms around her son, cooing over the fact that her son had made Head Boy and Prefect. The twins whispered to them that the P really stood for Prat, Ryou snickered, being the only one who got the term, explaining to the others it was like calling some one a gaki or brat, only slightly meaner.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention to the millennium bearers, plus Kaiba.

"Oh, we are visiting our friend here, he lives here, so he brought us to see the tombs." Yugi said, motioning to Malik. He then introduced each of them, the Wesley s doing the same in turn, though Fred and Gorge called them self s Gred and Forge.

"You live here? How can you stand it being so hot all the time?" The youngest red headed boy asked.

"You get used to it." Malik said shortly, he hated tourist, they were so stupid some times. This answer seemed to shut the boy up.

"I don't believe Egypt has a school for witch craft and wizardry, where did you attend?" Percy asked, he was the one that had gotten the Prefect Badge.

"Witch craft..." Malik started in confusion.

"And wizardry?" Yugi asked, though he looked excited. "You mean like magicians?" Yep, no way they couldn't have seen that coming, Ryou thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes dear boys, like magicians. You clearly have magical abilities, other wise you wouldn't have been able to approach the tombs while the wizard's did their tour." Dumbledore explained. "Would you be interested in attending Hogwarts? It is the school I am Headmaster of in England." Dumbledore said, they became excited, all except one of them of coarse.

"What foolishness are you on about, there not such thing as magic and no amount of cheep parlor tricks as going to convince me other wise. You can sucker the dweebs in all you want, but leave me out of this." Kaiba said and crossed his arms, a scowl firmly in place.

"Is he a muggle friend or something?" Ron asked, Kaiba sent his glare the boy's way and he eeped, hiding behind his mom.

"No, Kiaba's just stubborn jack ass. He's even done magic himself but still doesn't believe." Ryou, now turned Bakura snarked, then just as quickly he changed back and Ryou covered his mouth. "I-I-I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't m-mean to s-s-say that!" Ryou stammered out mortified, internally scolding Bakura for that out burst.

"Well then Mr. Kaiba, what would it take for you to believe?" Dumbledore asked kindly, as if Ryou's statement was never made, which Ryou was thankful for.

"If, you are what you say you are, then it wouldn't be any trouble for you to conjure up the stone tablet depicting the battle between the nameless pharaoh and his high priest Seth." Seto said, smugly. Dumbledore still had that infuriating pleasant smile though.

"Accio Destante." Dumbledore said, then the stone table Seto specified, with a wave of his wand, a slight pop and a loud thump the stone appeared out of thin air in the empty space beside Dumbledore. (In this story that's a summing spell for long distance on an object, instead of flying to the person it's one step up the scales and "apperates" to the person, so as to speak.)

Seto paled, he began to shake, not noticeably to the others. He wasn't sure just yet if it was his own fear or the heat finally getting to him that caused it. He felt light headed and realized he had stopped breathing, discreetly he took in a couple of deep breaths, he'd be thrice damned if he'd allow him self to pass out. He glanced at the others, they too were shocked, not bothering to look at the CEO's reaction. Yugi walked up, transfixed and touched it, his hand sliding across the tablet before patting it.

"It's really here." Yugi said, Malik moved and mimicked Yugi's action, followed by Ryou. Completely unaware of Kaiba s near break down going on behind them. All except one, Bakura took over and turned to face Kaiba.

"Finally coming to terms with it Priest? Ready to admit what you-" He was cut off when Malik punched him in the jaw.

"Knock it off Bakura." Malik spat. "I might not have been there, but you need to let it go, he didn't know. Just like A-re friend Yugi here didn't know." Malik said, smoothly he thought, covering his almost slip, though he too didn't care much for Atem as best friends went, he wasn't about to spill the Pharaoh's secret, even if he was gone now.

"What ever, I'm more pissed he's been denying the facts though they always plant themselves in plain view to him." Bakura grumbled, his face softened and began scratching the back of his head, Ryou muttered an apology now that he was back in control.

"It's quite alright boys, sometimes it is harder for others to believe then others. Now Mr. Kaiba, will you need more proof? Or will this suffice?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"Just send it back to where it belongs, that will be all." Kaiba said, composing himself, he felt nauseous. With a wave of the wand again, the old coot sent the tablet back where it belonged, or so Malik hoped.

"How old are you Mr. Kaiba, if you don't mind my asking of coarse." Dumbledore said.

"I'll be eighteen in a month, but if you think my age makes me incompetent you'd be a fool to think so. I am currently head of Kaiba Industries and Kaiba Corporation, I also have and amusement park. I have been running Kaiba industries since I was thirteen." Kaiba said. (I'm not sure exactly when Kaiba took over or what not, I know he's fairly young, but there is a reason I chose thirteen! You wont know that though probably until the next sequel. ^^)

"Oh, impressive, it's a shame such a young man had to fill a possession like that. in that case, I would like you to be the muggle studies teacher, and in your spare time you will have a tutor to teach you magic if you like." Dumbledore offered, again that twinkle ever present. Kaiba didn't answer immediately, he had a feeling this man was up to something, but this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

"Now lets talk salary."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. Please Review and let me know weather you liked it!


	2. AN:

I am sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter, but this story is discontinued. Any story that get s this message, has been lost, due to the computer I had them saved on, getting fried and I will not be trying to re-type everything I had before. From now on, I will no longer be posting stories until they are finished, so that if this happens again, you will not be missing anything.

Thank you for your patients and I apologize for anyone who was still looking forward to a new chapter. 


End file.
